


Mistletoe Machinations

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: What do you call it when bad news becomes the best news? Christmas magic.





	Mistletoe Machinations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



> Alafaye, one of your prompts was “Just one kiss under the mistletoe isn’t enough”, and that spawned this story. I hope you enjoy, and Happy OwlPost!  
> Thanks to my beta-readers, J and M, and to the lovely Owl Post mods. <3

Waving his wand, Draco charmed the last of the mistletoe to float throughout the castle. Then, spinning on his heel, he started for the door to the Great Hall. He slowed as he spotted Headmistress McGonagall waiting there. “Headmistress.” 

“Professor Malfoy.” She smiled. “Nice job with the mistletoe.” 

“Thank you.” Draco inclined his head. “It was the least I could do since I won’t be here for the holidays.” 

McGonagall cleared her throat. “About that—”

Draco frowned. “Please tell me you’re not here to give me bad news, Headmistress.” 

“That depends on what you consider bad news.” 

“Not being able to visit Mother in the south of France for the holidays would constitute bad news,” he said, tone dry.

McGonagall sighed. “Then I’m afraid I do. It turns out there will be a few students staying here over the holiday this year. I’d hoped to locate some distant family to take them in, but most are war orphans with no one. And, as you’re one of the junior staff—” 

Draco exhaled. “I get the short end of the stick.” 

“I’m afraid so.” McGonagall smiled. “If it’s any consolation, you won’t be alone.” 

_Please, not Potter! Please, not Potter! Please_ …

“I’ve assigned Professor Potter to stay as well since you’re both junior staff and the rules state that at least two staff members must be present to oversee students at all times.” 

Draco only just managed to suppress a groan. “I see.”

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. “I expect the two of you to get along, Professor Malfoy. Your own student days may not have been that long ago, but you need to be adult about this.” 

“Of course, Headmistress.” Draco coughed. “Is Potter—?”

“Professor Potter,” McGonagall reminded him. 

“Right. Is _Professor_ Potter aware of these arrangements?” 

“Not yet. I’ll be informing him when he returns from Hogsmeade duty later today.” 

Draco bit his tongue. “Right. I guess I’ll go and owl Mother not to expect me.” 

As Draco walked past her, McGonagall placed a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry for ruining your holiday plans, Draco,” she murmured. “Truly I am.” 

Draco nodded. “Thank you.” And as he walked away, he pondered how he would survive with just Potter for adult company without giving himself away.

* * *

“It’s the perfect opportunity to tell him how you feel!” 

Rolling his eyes, Draco huffed. “For the last time, Pansy, I’m never doing that!”

Pansy, her face hovering in the fireplace, raised an eyebrow. “Why not?” Her expression softened. “Honestly, what’s the worst that could happen?” 

Draco snorted. “Potter could report me for immorality or something, and I could lose this job. Then what would I do? It’s not as if I have the Malfoy fortune to fall back on anymore.” 

“You said McGonagall’s been giving you great reviews.” 

“Well, yes—”

“Draco, trust me. Telling Potter you fancy him won’t get you fired.”

“You’re right,” he said. “It won’t, because I’m never telling him.” Draco approached the fireplace. “Goodbye, Pans. Happy Christmas, since I won’t be seeing you.” 

“Draco, don’t you dare close the Floo on me—!”

Draco smirked as he did just that, then blocked the Floo from further calls. Knowing Pansy, she’d consider sending a Howler, then realise Hogwarts’ wards wouldn’t allow it and give up. Hopefully.

Collapsing into a chair, Draco Summoned a bottle elf wine and a glass. “Looks like I’ll need to stock up on wine to survive this holiday,” he murmured, eyeing his liquor supply thoughtfully.

* * *

“’Morning, Malfoy.” 

Draco, hungover from his previous night of elf wine indulgence, nodded vaguely in Potter’s direction before moving towards his customary seat. “Is everyone else gone?” he asked.

“Yes. Minerva was the last to leave. She said we could Floo with any emergencies.”

“Right.” Draco pulled out his chair.

Potter coughed. “Must you sit all the way down there?”

Draco paused. “It’s my usual seat.” 

“I know. I just thought we should, you know, discuss how to manage the students.” Potter smiled faintly. “And I’d rather not shout.” 

Unable to argue with that logic, Draco moved to the seat beside Potter’s. 

Potter began handing him things. “Here’s the raspberry jam. Oh, and you take milk, no sugar, right?” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You know how I take my tea?” 

Potter flushed. “I…may have noticed, yes.” 

Not sure how to respond, Draco automatically handed Potter the blueberry scones. 

“Thanks.” Potter slanted a look at him. “These are my favourite. I guess we’ve both noticed things about each other.” 

Draco coughed. “Yes, well, I’m exceptionally observant.” 

“Right. Of course.” 

Was Potter laughing at him? Draco eyed him, suspicious, but Potter wasn’t smiling, so he relaxed. “Right, how should we do this?” Draco asked. “And how many students are there?” 

Potter turned to look at him, his eyes sparkling. “There are three. As for how to do this…I’ll defer to you,” he said. “I believe in…accommodating my partner.” 

Draco coughed. Were they actually discussing students or something else? “I…think we should allow them to entertain themselves, as long as they don’t get injured.” 

“Maybe we should come up with a list of things that are off limits?” suggested Potter. 

Draco nodded. “Fair.” 

“We could make sure the elves watch them, too.” 

“Good idea.” 

“If we alternate our patrols, we each can have an evening off for…whatever.”

Nodding in agreement, Draco ate some toast, his stomach calming. 

“And that would give us the opportunity and privacy to do what we want.” 

“Right.” 

“Like grade papers, or review next term’s curriculum, or possibly even snog under the mistletoe.” 

“Exactly.” Draco frowned. “Wait, what?” 

Potter smiled. “Grade papers? Don’t tell me you’re done with all yours.”

“I…no.” Draco coughed. “I thought you said…something else.” 

“Ah. What did you think I said?” 

“Never mind.” Draco scooped some eggs onto his plate. “I’m clearly tired this morning.” 

Potter nodded. “Well, this plan should allow us to spend more time in bed.” 

Draco blinked. “Excuse me?” 

Potter sipped his tea, watching Draco. “If the elves are watching the kids, and we take turns doing patrol, we can alternate having to be up early.” 

“Oh.” Draco exhaled. “Yes. Salazar knows I could use more time in bed.” 

“So could I.” Potter sighed. “Ever since starting this job, I haven’t been getting nearly enough sleep.” 

“Nor have I,” Draco said. 

“Although if we were in bed with you, I don’t think either of us would get much rest.” 

“What did you say to me?!” Draco cried, dropping his cup with a clatter. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Potter raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay?” 

“I—” Draco searched Potter’s eyes, looking for any indication the man was flirting or fucking with him. Seeing none, he looked away. “I need more sleep,” he muttered. “In fact, it’s early, maybe I’ll go back to bed now.” 

“We’ll have to snog first,” said Potter.

Draco closed his eyes. “I think I’m hearing things, Potter. I would swear you just said we have to snog.” 

“Ah, but I did say that.”

Draco stared at him. “You did?” 

Potter pointed up above their heads. Above them hovered some of Draco’s charmed mistletoe. “Looks like we’re stuck here until we snog.”

“Oh!” Draco exhaled. “I see.” He eyed Potter. “Right, well, a simple kiss on the cheek should—” He leaned in, intending to give Potter a peck on the cheek, but Potter chose that moment to turn towards him and their lips met. 

Draco gasped as a spark of sensual awareness shot to his toes. He tried to open his eyes to see if Potter felt it, too, but when Potter’s hand encircled his neck to pull him closer, he had his answer. 

Potter’s mouth opened under his, and the kiss deepened, their tongues sliding into each other’s mouths. 

The sound of footsteps approaching made them move apart. It was just in time as the three students, a Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaws, walked in. 

All three sat down across from Potter and Draco. One of the Ravenclaw’s eyes went to the mistletoe. “Professor, is that mistletoe supposed to be on fire?” 

Draco looked up, blinking as he saw that the mistletoe was, indeed, smoking. “No.”

“Hm.” Potter stood, flicking his wand and Banishing the burnt weed. “Perhaps our mistletoe wasn’t properly charmed.” He eyed the students. “Be careful, and if you see any more mistletoe, be sure to void it and send it our way. Do _not_ stand beneath it, understood?” 

The students nodded. 

Potter hummed. “Professor Malfoy, a word?” 

Draco rose, following Potter. Once they were out of earshot, Draco hissed, “I’ll have you know I charmed that mistletoe myself! There’s nothing wrong with the charms!” 

“I’m sure.” Potter pulled Draco around the corner. “You know what I think? I think we’re so hot together, the mistletoe had no choice but to combust.” 

Draco gaped at him. 

Potter leaned in. “I also think one kiss with you under the mistletoe isn’t going to be enough,” he whispered. 

Draco’s breath hitched. “I…you…What?”

Potter smiled. “In case it’s not clear, I fancy you, and from how you responded to that kiss, you’re not averse to the idea. Am I wrong?”

“You—” Draco frowned. “Wait, you _were_ flirting earlier!” 

Potter’s smile deepened. “Yes, Draco. Well spotted.”

“You tosser!” Draco huffed. “I thought I was hearing things, going mad.” 

“And now that you know you're not?” Potter murmured.

Draco smirked. “Well, I do need something to distract me from not being in the south of France for the holidays. You’ll do.”

“How gracious of you,” Potter said, tone dry.

Draco wound his arms around Potter’s neck. “Also, I may have…noticed you before.” 

“I knew it.” Potter beamed. “So, care to test if we can set any more mistletoe on fire?” 

Draco coughed. “Once we’re sure the the children are okay, why not?”

“Brilliant,” Potter said. “I’ll let the elves know to watch them so we can get on with our…holiday project.” 

Draco pushed a lock of Potter’s hair behind his ear. “You do that, an I’ll make up the list of things they can’t do.” 

Potter smirked. “One change in the plan, though.”

“Oh?” 

“We should definitely patrol together every night,” said Potter. “Especially since I suspect our evenings will be spent together as well.” 

Draco inclined his head. “That’s…reasonable.” And as they leaned together to kiss once more, he reflected that perhaps his holidays were going to be enjoyable after all.

~***~  



End file.
